


Let Me Show You Everything I Know

by WinterWandering



Series: I Wish I Could Show You More Of Yourself [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :( that's not a proper tag, Comfort, Coming Out, Gen, Neopronouns, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), WTF, me?? projecting onto tommy?? yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: is tommy ok?title from Glass Animals' Gooey
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: I Wish I Could Show You More Of Yourself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042167
Comments: 27
Kudos: 326





	Let Me Show You Everything I Know

“Hey Wilbur?” Tommy’s voice is soft as he leans against the door. 

The brunette looks up from his book, concern written across his face as Tommy moves into his room. “Yeah Tommy? What’s wrong?”

“I uhm…” The blond ducks his head, and sits on the brunette’s bed. “I gotta tell you something.” 

“Yeah? Why not Phil or Techno?” 

Tommy inhales softly, and something flickers over his face. Was it worry? Or...something else? 

“Please? Just let me talk?” 

“Yeah. Of course.” Wilbur didn’t want to pressure him, for all the brunette knew it was something bad. 

“I...uh...I think...I think I use...different pronouns?” It comes out as a small whisper. Wilbur smiles softly, ruffling the blond’s hair. 

_ So that’s why Tommy came to him _ . 

“Okay. Which ones do you want me to use? And do you want me to tell the others?” 

“I-” Tommy looks down, staring at shaking hands. “Please don’t tell them. I- I want to do it myself. And uh...” The blond swallows, slight fear barely masked in blue eyes. “I use kit/kits pronouns.” 

Wilbur smiles at Tommy. “...You know I love you, right Toms? Did you think I was gonna react badly?” 

Tommy winces slightly. “Yeah- yeah, kinda.” 

“Idiot…” Wilbur huffs slightly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of the blond’s hair. “I’m not going to hate you just ‘cause you’re using different pronouns.” 

“Thanks Wilbur...I uh...can you help me tell the others?” 

“Of course- let me throw on a sweater, I’m...not going to walk around with only my binder on.” 

-

“Phil? Techno? Can we talk?” Techno frowns, eyes flickering to Tommy. The blond looks worried, and Wilbur murmurs something softly before pulling the youngest of their small “family” into a quick hug. 

“Yeah, of course. What’s wrong?” 

“I...wanted to tell you something. Don’t interrupt. Please…?”

“Of course, Toms.” Techno hums softly. Phil just smiles, gesturing for Tommy to keep going.

“I uh...Wilbur already knows, because I- I wanted to tell him, but I use different pronouns? I use kit/kits pronouns, and I just wanted to let you guys know, it’s okay if you-” 

Tommy is stopped by Techno pulling kit into a hug, gently resting his head onto Tommy’s. “We’ll always support you, idiot. You really thought we wouldn’t support you?” 

“...kinda?” 

Phil laughs softly, ruffling Tommy’s hair gently. “We love you, Toms. We always will.” 

Kit smiles up at Phil. “Thank you. I-...it means a lot.”


End file.
